Broken Winged
by Danyael
Summary: *Chap 2 UP!* Legolas’ abusive father finds out about the relationship his son and Aragorn share and is far from pleased! Is his older brother able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: ~Broken Winged~  
Parts: 1/?  
Author: Jei  
Rating: R (NC-17 if there would still be this rating)   
Warnings: INCEST!!! Drama, Angst, Slash, Rape, Torture dunno what else _  
Pairings: Legolas/ Aragorn, Legolas/Thranduil  
Disclaimer: To make it short Tolkien owns it all.  
Summary: Legolas' abusive father finds out about the relationship he and Aragorn share and is far from pleased! Is his older brother able to save him? INCEST!!! R/R please!   
Notes: Sorry for grammar, spelling or any other errors. English is not my mother language so please bare with me. This is an AU so no ring no fellowship!!!  
  
A/N: This story features INCEST SLASH! If you do want to read ahead I will not stop you but do not send me flame mails saying that I haven't warned you!  
__________  
„When will they be here?" a very nervous Legolas asked his older brother for the thirty-seventh time this day. "Stop questioning me little one. I have no clue!" Alagos smiled at his brother's aggravation. Today the Elven Lord Elrond would come and pay their father a visit and with him would come Estel his brothers true love.  
  
He chuckled as he remembered when he found out about their best kept secret. Better said he accidentally walked into Legolas' room without knocking, he always did but on this day he was in a hurry because their oldest brother Isilion was leaving the embrace of their kingdom to roam trough Middle-Earth.   
  
As he laid eyes upon them, finally realising the scene before him, Estel had just looked dumb founded and Legolas, well his little brother gave a yelp of surprise before falling of the bed with an audible thud. "Hey why are you laughing???" Legolas asked while poking his brother's flat stomach.   
  
If on would have seen those two, they would have never guessed that they were brothers. Legolas had bright blue eyes, long golden hair and was paler then snow. He seemed really fragile even for an elf but this didn't take away his beauty at all, infect it made him even cuter and anyone, men or elf were falling for him.  
  
Alagos instead seemed to be the quite opposite, as he had the long black hair and green jade eyes from his mother. His skin had a golden glow to it as he was towering over his little brother. They were of equal beauty and not even the Evenstar could be compared to them.  
Still they were neither arrogant nor cocky, as their father would kill them if they dared to disobey him and live their life like they wanted to.   
  
Really he would kill them.   
  
"Alagos???" Legolas was still poking his brother who was deep in thought. Suddenly he heard horses in the distance. With a loud "YAY!" he begun running into the direction the sounds came from. A moment later he ran back and grabbed his brother, dragging him off with him. "Aragorn!" Legolas cried out before throwing himself at his beloved one while Elrond laughed.  
  
Alagos was sure that Elrond thought that they just acted like two friends seeing each other after a long time and he wished for nothing more then that Elrond and especially his father would never find out the hidden affections in their touches.  
  
With a smile he greeted the Elven Lord bowing down. "It has been a long time, Alagos" Elrond said dismounting his horse to walk the rest of the way. "How are things?" asked the Elven Lord not noticing the unease that had suddenly crawled into his friend's heart. "Everything is all right, the Orc's have withdrawn themselves from Mirkwood and I highly doubt they would come back" Elrond smiled at the good knows and looked out for Legolas.  
  
"Hello Legolas" he smiled at the fragile elf he loved so much. No not in that way! It was just that this young elf visited him for so long and brought so much happiness with him he already considered him as his fourth child. But when he now looked into those pale blue orbs the happiness had faded a little from them, still he was acting the same. Maybe he had a hard week, the elven Lord told himself.  
  
"Hy how are you??? I hope great!" Legolas begun to babble as if he was on some sort of a drug and Elrond couldn't hold back the big grin that was growing on his features anymore. "Everything is as great as you hoped it to be" Elrond answered as he was hugged by the frail elf.   
  
The rest of the walk they talked about a million of things while here and there Legolas and Aragorn would make eye contact bathing in the other mans presence. They hardly could contain themselves from embracing each other again but their love was a secret that had to wait till they were alone, avoid of any spying eyes.  
  
When they approached the castle, every elf they passed bowed down to the Elven-Lord who smiled at them in return. As soon as they were near the great hall where king Thranduil was awaiting them, they heard angry yells. "What are you thinking elf!? I told you I wanted yellow roses and NOT red ones" his enraged screams made the two brothers shrink in fear.   
  
Right now the two of them wanted nothing more then to be in another place even if it was Mordor because when their father snapped and they were near he would punish them even if he knew they had nothing to do with what he was so angry for.  
Eventually Alagos raised a shaky hand and opened the huge door his mouth almost hit the floor. There on the ground crouched a young elven maiden crying.  
  
Aragorn ran to her and helped her up while glaring at the king. The young elf maiden bowed down once again before quickly vanishing trough the door. Thranduils face softened as he saw Elrond bowing down in front of him, still his two sons could see the angry glint in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, dear Elrond and Estel" he greeted them while giving their sons an ice cold glare. "You two may go now" he hushed them away oblivious of their two relieved sighs. Once outside they run to Legolas' room where they were out of reach. Once there, they dropped down onto Legolas bad. "You know I thought that we should just run away from all this" Legolas said turning around to face his older brother who lay beside him.  
  
"Are you insane??? He will find us and then we will be dead!" Alagos whispered back, fearing that their father or a servant might hear them. "But do you want to live here all your live??? One day he will be so angry at us that he will kill us anyway!" the blonde tried his best to convince his brother but with not much success. "Nay, young one, do not fear him. I will always protect you…" His brother who began to sob interrupted Alagos.   
  
"You may protect me but for what price? Always you throw yourself between me and my father receiving the punishment I should get and still he will hurt me nonetheless" Legolas eyes were full of tears. "I do not want to live this way. I cannot, Alagos. I will go away and you will come with me!" he choked out.   
  
"Calm down now as your love and Lord Elrond are here. As long as they are near nothing will happen and we can still think about running away later" Alagos reassured his brother taking him into his warm embrace. After a moment he let go and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked him. "I hear Aragorn approaching and I do not wish to disturb you…again" he winked at his brother before walking out of the room.   
  
Legolas quickly got up and cleaned his face as not to alert Aragorn that he has been crying. Just when he was finished a soft knock reached Legolas keen ears. "Come in" he smiled and before he was able to say something he found himself in a passionate kiss. A kiss he had so longed for. "I love you" Aragorn panted as they finally broke the kiss.   
  
"I love you too" Legolas said, softly caressing his beloved ones cheek. In those moments he truly felt alive, not caring for anything. Aragorn began slowly kissing down Legolas' neck while letting his hands room over the perfect body, marvelling at the softness of his lover's skin.   
  
They kissed again with an almost desperate desire for each other, savouring the taste like it was the only thing their life depended on. Legolas' pale hands roamed trough the softness of the ranger's hair lightly pulling at it as a hand find its way under his tunic.  
  
"Aragorn we do not have anytime!" Legolas said only to regret it a moment later. "Don't you want me anymore?" Aragorn asked with curious eyes. "I love you more then life itself but the king wants you to eat with him tonight and that will be in an hour!" Legolas softly whispered into the other mans ear.  
  
"Oh then you think I need more then an hour to wore you out?" he teased the elf who smirked in return. "Let's see" was the only answer Aragorn got before the blonde beauty pushed him onto the king sized bed crawling after him.  
Outside the door someone listened. Listened closely as anger rose up inside of him. His face was flushed with disgust and his eyes glistened with hate. "Soon you will wish that you have never been born…" emerged from the dark figures lips before he stormed of to his chambers.  
TBC....  
Now what do you think??? Please review and you will soon get more! Promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody could comprehend what would have happened had Alagos not stopped when he heard his father approaching. Silently walking around the corner he waited and he knew that he was save as his father made no sign to go further then to Legola's room.   
  
He dared not to blink while his mind raced. 'He would hear them' was Alagos only thought and with it his heart began to pound so hard that he feared his father might hear it. Just then he noticed that he had closed his eyes and stopped breathing. He sucked in the precious air as softly as he could and opened his eyes slowly.   
  
Now that they were opened once more he saw his father reflected in one of the windows in front of him. There he stood in all his pride and cruel glory. Golden hair reaching down to his hips, delicately pointed ears that would hear even the slightest rustle and his eyes. Oh those eyes. Icy blue and piercing, making you freeze in fear. He could never look into them  
as he feared that he would never be able to stand the cold glare.   
  
After mere moments Thranduil was down the floor. The last thing Alagos saw was that his fathers hands were in tight fists and that his mouth was nothing more than a thin line.   
  
He knew...  
  
Alagos fought with himself. One part wanted nothing more then to run into Legolas' room, bringing his beloved brother far away from his own father but the other rational part of him knew that this was indeed no great idea as his brother would be worried sickly.   
  
Instead he decided to tell Aragorn after the dinner maybe he knew how to get Legolas out of Mirkwood without his father being able to stop or later find him.  
Silently he walked to his own chambers to think.  
  
*  
  
"Aragorn...you have not much time left!" an exhausted but happy Legolas told his lover who was curled up beside him. "See I only needed 45 minutes" Aragorn joked then getting out of bed. Quickly putting on his clothes he gave Legolas a kiss that said more then a   
thousands words could. Then he left the room to meet up with his father and the king of Mirkwood and while wandering trough the wonderful halls he could not get that sinking feeling out of his heart.  
  
Shrugging it off he went on, till he came to his destination. The kings private dining room. It was made of white marble with silver leafs neatly carved into it the ceiling and the walls around him. He could even see them on the floor though they were not as bright as the other one's.  
  
Aragorn silently wondered if they were made of Mithrill when he saw them sparkle in the sun.   
The table he spotted his foster father on was made of oak and was polished so much that he could see his reflection on it. Bowing down in front of the king he noticed that something had changed in the elves behaviour.   
  
Never before had he seen such an ice cold stare as the king looked at him. Then he sat down.  
  
*  
  
Alagos paced trough his room still having found no way to prevent Legolas from being killed. He closed his eyes and sighed for the thousandth time this day. Yes this time Legolas made it. He finally made his father so angry that Alagos did not doubt would kill him and Legolas was absolute oblivious to the fact.   
  
'Think faster' Alagos commanded himself, then after what seemed like an eternity to him he had an idea but if it would work was yet to find out.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn was glad that he was shooed out of the room by Lord Elrond as he could not stand that icy glare anymore. Wondering what he might have done wrong he wandered trough the halls, almost colliding with a very troubled Alagos.   
  
"What is troubling you my dear friend?" he asked Legolas' older brother. "Oh Aragorn I was waiting for you please come with me!" Aragorn wasn't much interested as nothing was more interesting than his love. "Aragorn! It is urgent! Legolas might get hurt!" Now THAT was definitely catching the kings attention.   
  
Without hesitation he followed Alagos to his chambers.  
"What will happen to my fair prince?" Aragorn asked, curiosity lacing trough his voice and without any hesitation Alagos begun, "Before you visited Legolas I was with him   
and I left because   
  
I heard you coming and I was about to go to my room. I heard other footsteps which I identified as my father's   
one's and..."Alagos couldn't speak further, fearing that someone could hear them. "Go on my friend" Aragorn urged him on and   
  
Alagos continued in a hushed whisper, "he heard you and you don't know my father...I fear that this time he might kill Legolas!"   
  
Alagos hoped that Aragorn would understand and to his relief he did.  
  
"I believe you because I saw that icy glare your father gave me the whole time and now I know why he did, though do I have no idea on how to hold him back." Aragorn's mind was racing. He knew that the king of Mirkwood was indeed capable of doing this. He remembered the fair elven maiden on the floor just because she brought the wrong flowers and he could only guess what was in for Legolas now that his father found out about their love.  
  
"We cannot hold him back! Legolas has to go with you! You must bring him to Lothlorién as my father would easily find him in Rivendell!" Aragorn sat back going trough everything that Alagos had dropped onto his shoulders. They had to flee and that soon or otherwise his love might get hurt by the one who is supposed to save him with his life...  
  
Still deep in thought he nodded and left the room, hoping to find his father back in his chambers. He always helped his foster son but would he help him with that, too? After all bringing Legolas away from Mirkwood would cause quite a scene and in the worst way it could cause a war between their two kingdoms… 


End file.
